<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Full Moon by BloomingSkyes264</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665578">Full Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264'>BloomingSkyes264</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Grummi Taffi [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gummi Bears (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, No Dialogue, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With a full moon out, one can't help but to enjoy what would be considered art. Sensory prompt 94- The light of a full moon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gruffi Gummi/Tummi Gummi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Grummi Taffi [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667302</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Full Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gruffi's body glowed within the natural night sky.</p><p>All Tummi did was stare. He couldn't help himself. If Gusto was here, he would take the opportunity to capture the moment with his canvas and paintbrush. While it would be nice, he didn't need a painting to capture what he was seeing and feeling. If he could, he would sit there all night just to look at Gruffi. Everything seemed perfect, from his brown fur lighting up all over right down to the fact his eyes shined like a pretty, sparkly rock.</p><p>Tummi quietly, but happily, sighed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>